prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hikawa Iona
is one of the main characters in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is . She attends the same school as Megumi, Hime and Yuko, but is in a different class from them. She attends her family dojo, the Hikawa Karate Dojo, where she practices with her grandfather everyday. Her form changes are and . Personality She helps the weak and has a strong sense of justice and gentleness when she consoles people. With her sense of duty as a Cure and her excellent fighting skills, she goes on her own to bring down the Saiarks one by one. She is cool, serious, obtaining excellent grades, and a a capable girl. Strict both with herself and with others. She hates to lose. Doesn't laugh much. A bit careless in her perfection in that she thinks she can do anything by herself and won’t rely on others. She has an aura which makes it difficult to approach her, thus she has few friends. She doesn't laugh because she is tense, and wants to change her cool and stiff character. In fact, she loves to laugh, to the point of spouting out her drink after hearing a random gag. At the time of her first appearance she'll be expert at being alone, however as times goes by with Megumi and company, she'll learn to show her smile and fight as a team. Cute when she shows her dark side. She is an active and smart girl, and she is quite popular in her school. She appears to be very cold towards Hime and scolds her that the Phantom Empire invasion is her fault. In episode 8, she predicts a terrible future for Hime and Megumi and even tells Cure Lovely not to trust Princess or there will be a great disaster. Appearance As a civilian, her hair is shorter and a darker shade of purple, although the fringe stays the same. In summer, she wears a light purple and pink shirt with light blue pockets and and a light purple two-layered skirt with short purple boots. In winter, Iona wears a purple jacket with a lighter purple shirt underneath. She wear grey shorts and white boots. In the movie, she wears a purple jacket with a white shirt underneath and a purple skirt with short light purple boots. As Cure Fortune, her uniform is similar to the other three Cures, with a dark grey vest with a light purple collar and a darker purple ribbon in the front. Her skirt is also light purple and is longer toward the back. Her arm warmers and boots are also very long, going past her elbows and knees respectively. Her hair is purple and appears to be in a loose ponytail, with a heart-shaped hairpiece with a ribbon flowing out of it on the left side. Her bow also functions as a glowing pair of purple wings. Once she gains her new powers, she now wears a ring on her right middle finger that can summon her Fortune Tambourine. History Saving Cure Princess Somewhere in the city, Cure Princess was fighting the enemy known as Saiark. Cure Princess tried her best to defeat it but ends up being hit by its attack and de-transforming. Cure Fortune arrives on the scene in the nick of time and uses her Stardust Shoot attack to purify the Saiark and saved the person who was trapped inside the mirror. Before leaving, she scolds Hime for being a coward and not fulfilling her duty as a Pretty Cure, even going as far as blaming her for the Phantom Empire's invasion. Saving the Cures When Oresky was about to finish Lovely and Princess off, she arrived and saved them and easily took down the Saiarks. Before she left, she advises Megumi not to team up with Princess or else she will face a disaster. Fighting Phantom She wants to defeat Phantom to avenge the defeat of her sister, Cure Tender, who gave her her Cure powers. When she was able to fight him, she did it alone and was overwhelmed by Phantom's power. However, Cure Lovely convinced her that they may have a chance if they combined their powers. Fighting as a team and revealing her identity as Cure Fortune Hosshiwa comes at the wedding ceremony and calls out a Saiark. The other Cures are having trouble. She arrives and says that she'll protect everyone's smiles. Lovely and Honey came fighting together with her, and then Princess joins, uses Hawaiian Alohaloe attack, making a chance for Honey to purify the Saiark. Lovely thanks her for helping, and she advises them to protect the ones they love but she is still strict towards Cure Princess, saying that she doesn't expect anything from her. In episode 19, when the Cures are trapped in a net, Fortune arrives, hits the Saiark's balls back to it and saves the Cures. Lovely thanks her and together the four Cures fight the Saiarks and the Choiarks. Lovely uses her form change to purify the Choiarks. Fortune then attacks the Saiark and defeats it with Stardust Shoot, which helps the match to continue. Finally, Megumi's team wins. Gon gives Iona 60 dangos because she scored 2 goals, but she says the team did it together, so he should share dango for everyone. When Seiji, Megumi, Hime and Yuko are walking home, Iona runs to them and reveals herself as Cure Fortune, suggests Megumi and Yuko to team up with her, which makes Hime upset. Hime's mistake In episode 20, she reveals to the rest of the team that Hime is responsible for the Phantom Empire's invasion because she opened Axia. Upon learning that, Hime runs away. When the others try to look for her, Iona advises Megumi not to and that Hime doesn't deserve to be a Pretty Cure at first. During the battle with the Saiarks, Fortune teams up with Lovely to defeat them. Lovely tries to reason with Fortune about Hime, but she is still unsure. When they rub Ribbon's nose together, Hime watches and fears the worst - Lovely has kicked her out of the team in favor of Fortune and runs away again. Confronting Phantom and dueling with him Phantom summons a bunch of Saiarks in order to lure the Happiness Charge Pretty Cures, and Cure Fortune also helps in defeating them. She follows Phantom, but he is actually luring her into his trap by bringing her to his Pretty Cure Graveyard, where he kept all the Cures he defeated and as of the end of Episode 21, they are about to duel. However, the duel is horribly one-sided and Phantom defeats Cure Fortune, shunting her back to her transitioned state. Taking her PreCards, Phantom destroys them and mocks her over her vengeance, revealing that her sister's defeat was not Hime's fault, but her own for following her. At that point, the Happiness Charge team arrived with Cure Princess confronting Iona and giving her all PreCards that they had collected. Iona ends up using the cards to restore her powers, creating her own device, the Fortune Piano, in the process. With a stronger resolve, Cure Fortune battles and vanquishes Phantom, recovering her sister's PreChanMirror. Through this, she apologizes to the Happiness Charge team and asks to join them, which makes everyone happy, especially Hime. Her first shopping with Hime The Cures decided to celebrate a party to welcome Iona to Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Megumi and Yuko wanted to make a cake, but they don't have enough ingredients. So, Hime and Iona must go to the supermarket together. Iona told that the supermarket which she usually goes to has cheaper things. There, they bought some vegetables and eggs. When they had bought enough, Hime saw Pretty Cure snacks and wanted to buy some. Iona disagreed, but Hime begged her. Ribbon told her not to be so selfish, but then Iona agreed. They went out and had a rest. Iona asked Hime why she opened Axia, and she told that she heard a sad voice from the box. Iona then ran away, but Hosshiwa appeared with two Saiarks, which made Fortune found it hard to fight. Princess arrived on time and together they fought them, with Fortune purified them with Starlight Ascension. Then Lovely and Honey came, and Princess told that they were late. Back to the embassy, they had a party with a cake, which had the Cures, Ribbon and Glasan's figurines. Her first date and receiving the Innocent Form Megumi, Hime and Yuko were trying to awake the power of the Shining Make Dresser. Iona came and they told her to do it. She then did some cute faces, which made the others surprised. At school, the trio asked her to do it once again, but she didn't. Meanwhile, Seiji and his friend Kaidou Yuya were watching and talking about Iona. When Hime told Iona to do it again, Yuya arrived and Hime left, watched her along with Megumi and Yuko. Yuya confessed to Iona that he liked her, and after thinking carefully, Iona decided to go for a date with him. The Cures, with Yuya and Seiji, went to the zoo, and they left Iona and Yuya behind. They watched the animals, played frisbee and talked. Yuya told more about her, which made she embarrassed. She ran away to buy some ice-cream, but when she came back, Nakameruda was there with Yuya, who was turned into a Saiark. The girls came and they transformed, but were overpowered easily. However, Fortune didn't give up and she wanted to save Yuya. With this, her innocent feelings were awaken. She received new PreCards and transformed into her Innocent Form. She performed Emerald Illusion to trap the Saiark before purifying it with Happiness Big Bang. After that, Iona and Yuya apologized to each other. In the end, they were playing frisbee again with Megumi, Hime, Yuko, Seiji, Ribbon and Glasan watching. Saving her sister At the end of episode 37, Cure Tender, who was now under Queen Mirage's control, arrived to free Oresky, who was about to be purified by Happiness Big Bang. Cure Fortune was shocked when she saw her, almost immediately recognizing her. She tried to reach out to Tender, but she could not hear her and kept referring to herself as Queen Mirage's servant. Fortune, along with the others, changed into their Innocent Forms to fight Tender and she continued to try to free her sister and help her remember who she really is. However, Queen Mirage always brought her back under control every time. Tender was about to land a fatal blow on Fortune when Lovely stepped in to take the hit, reminding her of how she stood in the way of Phantom's attack to protect Iona. When Fortune cried out as Mirage once again brought Tender back under her power, her feelings were able to awaken another power in the Shining Make Dresser, allowing the Cures to use Innocent Purification to free Tender. Soon after, they all de-transformed and Maria thanked everyone for helping her and Iona was happy to be reunited with her. Relationships *'Glasan:' Glasan is Iona's fairy partner. Like most of the other mascots, she is very helpful and supportive, and can be a little rough. It is hinted that she might have been Cure Tender's partner. *'Aino Megumi:' She might have known Megumi before the series began as they both attend the same school. She is first seen in her Cure form in front of Lovely in episode 8. At the end of the battle, she warns Lovely not to trust Princess. In episode 13, Lovely encourages Fortune to combine their powers to have a good chance against Phantom, and she accepts. However, despite them fighting together, Fortune went against joining the rest of the team. In episode 19, she teams up with her and Yuko. *'Shirayuki Hime:' Iona has apparently known Hime prior to the beginning of the series. Prior to episode 22, she held an obvious grudge against her and blamed her for the invasion of the Phantom Empire because Hime opened Axia, though it was a mistake on her part. She also acted cold and strict towards her. It even got to the point where she refused to team up with her, though she does team up with Megumi and Yuko. In episode 22, she gives Iona all the PreCards to restore her lost power. Then she forgives her, which makes Hime surprised and happy. In episode 23, they make amends after a shopping trip and battling Saiarks. Iona learned that Hime was lured into opening Axia and she regrets blaming the defeat of her sister on her because she did not know that Hime's kingdom had been conquered. *'Sagara Seiji:' They both attend the same karate dojo. In episode 17, they spar with each other. *'Head of Hikawa Karate Dojo:' Her grandfather. They train with each other every day. *'Omori Yuko:' They are in different classes from each other. They met in episode 18 in their Cure forms. At the end of episode 19, she asked her and Megumi to team up with her. *'Hikawa Maria:' Her older sister, who had gone missing, which gravely concerns Iona. Her alter ego is Cure Tender, who was defeated by Phantom. She gave Iona the power to become Cure Fortune and avenge for her defeat. A young Iona was there when Tender was battling Phantom and she took the hit intended for Iona. Iona said that Maria had a strong heart and was very popular and friendly, though her defeat still leaves Iona upset. In episode 37, it was revealed that she had been revived, but was now fighting on Queen Mirage's side. She frees Oresky from Happiness Big Bang, and leaves Fortune shocked when she reveals herself. In the next episode, the Cures tried to free her from the control, but because she could not hear Fortune's voice, it proved to be difficult. However, Iona was able to get her to remember who she was and Tender was completely freed once they used Innocent Purification. In episode 39, Maria tells Iona she was going to America to be with her parents, which takes a while for Iona to accept. However, she soon understands why Maria had to leave and lets her go. *'Blue: '''Iona first meets Blue in episode 13 when she comes to the Pikarigaoka Shrine to fight Phantom and he asks her about her power source. She says that she did not want to follow the rule that prohibited Pretty Cures from falling in love as she did not believe that. *'Kaido Yuya: Yuya is a classmate who is interested in Iona. He asks her for a date because he enjoys seeing her smile and become more open. The date itself did not go as well as they hoped as Iona was still unwilling to admit her feelings and Yuya was pushing things too fast. After he was captured by Namakeruda, Fortune really wanted to protect him despite not knowing much about what being in love was about, which gives her the power to unlock her Innocent Form. After this, they start to get along more as they learned from their mistakes. Cure Fortune '"The star of hope that glitters in the night sky! Cure Fortune!" ' 夜空にきらめく希望の星! キュアフォーチュン! Yozora ni kirameku kibō no hoshi! Kyua Fōchun! is Iona's alter ego. She is represented by stars. At first she uses Cure Tender's PreChanMirror to transform. But later, Phantom destroys her PreCards and takes her PreChanMirror, so she can't transform. However later, Hime gives her all the PreCards to fulfill her wish. She wishes to become a Pretty Cure again to rescue her friends, and she receives her new transformation device, the Fortune Piano. She uses the Fortune Tambourine to attack instead of the LovePreBrace. Pine Arabian is a form that Cure Fortune can change into with the PreCards. It is unknown when she received the cards for this form. In this form, her hair is in a high ponytail, styled similar to Cure Peace's, with a turquoise and gold headband with two ribbons hanging from each side. Her bodice is turquoise on top with a gold heart on her chest with a lighter-colored bottom part and gold designs along with a short skirt-like lining. The sleeves are shoulder-length and lighter in color. She also wears puffy turquoise pants with gold heels with turquoise tips and ankle bracelets. She wears two gold bangles around each wrist. Anmitsu Komachi is another form that Cure Fortune can change into with the PreCards. This form represents Japanese traditional dance. Fortune's hair is combed with two strands, forming a ribbon and the remaining hair as a ponytail with a red ribbon and a cherry blossom in the middle. Her earrings are cherry blossoms shaped with deep pink and yellow outlines. Fortune wears a light purple kimono with detached sleeves, shoulder pads have wavy cuts roses, the nagajuban neck is red and the bottom of her kimono is a skirt like the petals of cherry blossoms, a red belt with purple obi-dome (belt clip) holding a heart with a cherry blossom in the center, and sleeves start from the middle of the forearm with purple grips and extend to her wrists, end in pink wavy cuts, while its extension have drawn a cherry blossom in pink stockings. Her geta sandals are purple with red grips. Innocent Form is an upgraded form that Cure Fortune receives from the Shining Make Dresser. Her black vest is replaced with a white one, and her ribbon and collar change into white too. Under her belt is an oval gold jewel. Her skirt is divided into 4 parts: one pink, one blue, one yellow and one purple, which symbolizes the Cures. Her arm warmers turn all white, and her boots become shorter with two white ribbons. Her hair accessory is also changed. It is a white ribbon with a golden heart at the middle. Her back ribbon is replaced with a bigger and longer one and is rainbow-colored, or purple as seen in the profile. Her weapon is a pink micro-like item, and she can perform Emerald Illusion with it. Attacks |-|Finishers= * is the first finisher of Cure Fortune, debuting in episode 1. She first moves by saying "Light of the stars, turn into holy powers! LovePreBrace!" later as she activates her LovePreBrace, she creates a big purple star with her hands, and later shoots it at the enemy, while saying "Stardust Shoot!". As the star traps the enemy, Cure Fortune says "Stars, return to the skies!" and the Saiark purifies. It appears that she loses the ability to use this attack now that she has gained new powers. * is the second finisher of Cure Fortune. * is the third finisher of Cure Fortune, performed with the Fortune Tambourine. * is Pine Arabian's main attack, performed with Fortune Tambourine. * is Anmitsu Komachi's main attack, performed with Fortune Tambourine. * - her first group attack, where needed the Shining Make Dresser. * - her individual attack using the power of the Shining Make Dresser, in her Innocent Form. * - Her second group attack along Lovely, Princess and Honey, where needed the Shining Make Dresser and the Innocent Harmony Mic. To perform it, all the girls must be in their Innocent Form. |-|Sub-attacks= * is a usual attack by Fortune. * * * * * - another attack used with Shining Make Dresser. * - another attack used with Shining Make Dresser. Etymology : Hi (氷) means "Ice" and kawa (川) means "river". Together, Hikawa (氷川) means "glacier". :The name originates from old Irish and means "blessed".The kanji writing used in current Chinese Wikipedia is 伊於奈, according to 江崎玲於奈 (Leona Esaki), a Japanese physicist. Iona can also mean "violet" in the old English language. Cure Fortune refers to fate, a destiny, grasp own future. Songs Iona's voice actor, Tomatsu Haruka, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nakajima Megumi, who voices Aino Megumi, Han Megumi, who voices Shirayuki Hime, and Kitagawa Rina, who voices Omori Yuko. Singles * Holy Lonely Justice * Starlight Duets *Happiness is the password ~Yes! Happiness Charge~ (Along with Nakajima Megumi, Han Megumi and Kitagawa Rina) *Where Courage is Born (Along with Nakajima Megumi, Han Megumi and Kitagawa Rina) *I believe. We believe. (Along with Han Megumi) * Innocent Harmony (Along with Nakajima Megumi, Han Megumi and Kitagawa Rina) Trivia *She is similar to Tsukikage Yuri. **They both have purple as their theme color and have similar personalities. **They both had dark purple hair in civilian form, and light purple hair in cure form. **They both are the last Pretty Cure to join the team. **They both have purple fairies (had in Yuri's case). **They both use transformation items different from the other Cures on their team. Yuri uses the lid of the Heart Pot while Iona uses the Fortune Piano. Also both items turn into accessories and are not worn on the hips in cases unlike by the other team members. Moonlight's turns into a brooch while Fortune's turns into her hair accessory. **They both temporarily lost their ability to transform into Pretty Cure. *She is the second Pretty Cure to have purple as her theme color, along with Cure Sword. Coincidentally, both of them are the fourth member of their respective Cure teams. *She has the same hair accessory that Megumi has. * It is unknown why she needs to say "Transformation complete!" every time after when she uses a PreCard. *Like Cure Sword and Cure Muse, she at first works alone alongside her fairy partner. **Also like Cure Sword, she does not want to team up with the other Cures at first. *She is the fourth Cure to have "kawa" in her surname, following Kurokawa Ellen, Midorikawa Nao and Hishikawa Rikka. *There's an error in the animation of her finisher attack. In the first few seconds, when she turns her hand around, her LovePreBrace glitches through her wrist. *Unlike the other main Cures, she doesn't have a PreChanMirror hung on her hip in her Cure form. She uses the Fortune Piano, unlike Lovely, Princess and Honey. ** It looks like her Fortune Piano turns into her hair accessory during the transformation sequence. This could explain why there was no PreChanMirror on her uniform either. *She is the third character to work as a fortune teller, after Higashi Setsuna (formerly Eas) and Westar (as showed in FPC05). **Coincidentally, Setsuna and Iona both have dark purple hair in civilian form, and they're also both the last ones to join their respective Pretty Cure team. *She is the second Cure to have a relative who is/was a Pretty Cure, following Cure Blossom. *Iona, along with the other Happiness Charge cures, appeared as Cure Fortune to give a special 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message commemorating the 500th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise. *Cure Fortune's form changes are based on traditional Arabian and Japanese dances. **Coincidentally, Cure Fortune's form changes share their names with Cures from previous seasons: Akimoto Komachi (Cure Mint's civilian name) and Cure Pine. This might be a tribute to these characters, in honor of Pretty Cure's 10th anniversary. *Cure Fortune is the second Cure to have a weapon that stays with her all the time, her Fortune Tambourine, similar to the Honey Baton. As the two items are seen on the PreCards for their regular forms and Form Changes. However, during her transformation sequence, she is not shown with it, unlike Honey. It only appears when she summons it. *Her hairstyle in her Pine Arabian form looks similar to Cure Peace's. *Her hairstyle in her Anmitsu Komachi form looks similar to Cure March's with a hair bow similar to Princess Sunny. *Cure Fortune no longer possess a LovePreBrace after Episode 22. *She is the second Cure whose transformation phrase is different from the other Cures on her team, preceded by Cure Ace. ** Also their transformation items share similarities: Both are horizontal opening boxes. In both teams, the other members have one-handed vertical items. They also require pressing buttons/keys. * She is the first Pretty Cure to wear a ring for transformation or to summon her item, the Fortune Tambourine. ** Even though she is seen wearing her ring, sometimes in some scenes the ring was not on the finger. * An error in the newest title card shows Fortune with a PreChanMirror. * In her movie profile, she is the only Cure to have her civilian profile redrawn. That may be because she had not been seen in her winter casual clothes in the anime yet. However, she wears a different winter outfit in the anime. * Despite her main theme color being violet, the color of her heart in the Shining Make Dresser is white. * In episode 32, when she inserts her Innocent Form PreCards into the piano, an error shows her with a LovePreBrace. * Although Fortune is the last one to join the team, she is the first one to receive the Innocent Form. * Iona is the same height as Maria. It is, however, unknown if they are twins. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!